La Corda D Oro OC
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: My OCs paired up with the boys with musical talent.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I've been planning this for a while and now I've finally got this down.**

**I have here a list of OCs to match with the boys from the Reverse Harems I love to watch!**

**I do have my favorites but I want you all to pick which on you want to see the most.**

**Tsubasa=Kazuki**

**Iris=Ryotoro**

**Tula/Tulips=Len**

**Haru=Azuma**

**Mo=Keiichi**

**Touma=Shoko**

**Just let me know which one you want to read first. See you all then.**

**-Star**

**Tsubasa - **Tsubasa is the daughter of the director of the new school Special Music Talent, SMT. She plays the Guitar and is the star of the school. She prefers music to be fun, Fancy, and free. She's a free spirited girl, and has a big deal with romance. She's the queen of it. If there's a relationship then she will know about it.

**Iris - **Iris is one of two of the best violinist in the school. She doesn't like having someone behind her doing the piano other then her brother. But after her brother left, she's been alone. Ryotaro Tsuchiura is the only other one who she can trust to play piano behind her.

**Tula/Tulips - **Tula is one of two of the best Violinist girls in the whole school of Music. While she doesn't like much about herself, she does love how she can make music with her violin. She doesn't like Len vary much but learns to like him as she plays along side him.

**Haru - **Haru is the child of a famous musician, but she never took much of his talent. She was raised by her mother, and is more into writing music rather then playing it. She listens to Azuma's music and asks why she feels so much pain and sadness in them. She understands feelings in music from the person playing it. Rather then the music itself.

**Mo - **Mo is the younger sister of Tsubasa and the daughter of the director of the Special Music school of Talent, or SMT. Mo is into most any musical instrument and she is into Keiichi and why he's always sleeping.

**(Male) Touma - **While Touma loves to play the piano no one really talks to him. More like no one wants to, or have tried to and given up. When he meets Shoko he changes. Although he speaks through sign language, Shoko knows what he's trying to say without it.


	2. Shoko x Touma (Male)

Touma x Shoko

Touma was in one of the music rooms, playing his piano.

He loved the peace and quiet.

And loved to hear the slightly different sounds they made when others played in the other rooms.

He's not deaf, but everyone seems to think he is.

He just doesn't speak. It's not much of a choice. He could speak, but it could ruin his voice box. When he was little, he had a vary bad cancer, and it took away a lot of his ability to speak.

He could still speak some, but his mother thought it best if he didn't. So, she taught him sign language.

He loved working his hands, he always needed something to thimble around with.

He used his hands for everything.

It's like a nervous reaction. Like how some bit their nails, or play with their hair, his is with his hands and any object he can fit in them.

"Sorry." Came a shy voice.

He turned to see a girl standing in the doorway.

"I didn't know someone was in here. I'll come back." She said.

Touma waved to her. He then signed to her: _"It's alright. You can come in. I don't mind."_

The girl looked a little puzzled, but seemed to understand, as she staying in the room.

"You don't mind if I use this room too?" She asks.

He shakes his head.

She sets her things down and he begins to play once again.

"Mozart?" She asks.

He nods.

He then stops to spell out his name. T. O. U. M. A.

"Touma?"

He nods. Pointing to himself.

The girl slightly smiles. "I'm Shoko. It's nice to meet you. You can hear me, do you not speak?"

He shakes his head. Pointing to his throat then makes a fist and pounds his other palm.

"You got hurt?"

He shakes again. He looks around, he can write things down, but his writing is bad.

"Here. Let me, guess. If not hurt, sick then?" She asks.

He nods.

"Sorry. How old?"

He tried to think, then held up seven fingers.

"Seven years old?"

He nods.

"I'm so sorry. But you play wonderful."

He signs "thank you" to her.

"Your parents teach you to sign?"

He nods.

"I tried to learn when I was young, but I couldn't understand most of the signs." She said shyly.

He pats her head. He then plays again.

The happy sounds of the piano filled the air.

Shoko could feel his emotions be brought to life.

Just like when Kahoko Hino plays on stage.

He was smiling. Even though he's been through so much, he still plays.

He's still happy with his life.

Once he finished the song, Shoko began to cry. "Sorry." she says.

Signing: _"What is wrong?"_

"I'm fine. Just feeling a little overwhelmed. You play so peacefully. I still have a hard time getting on stage and playing in front of other people." She said.

Touma patted her head. Signing again: _"Play for just me then." _Saying it with a smile.

Shoko takes a moment. "Okay." Taking her clarinet, and begins to play quietly.

"Do you hear that?"

"She's practicing again."

"She's so shy. But good."

"If only she'd be on the same level as the others."

"Yeah. Hino was like on top of everyone before her violin broke, and she still did good."

Voices passed the door. And Shoko stopped.

Touma shook his head.

"Sorry. They are right. I'm just...not great at this. I've practiced all my life, and I'm no where near Hino." She says.

_"You, are wonderful i your own way. You feel comfortable where you are, and that is all that you need to play beautifully." _He tells her.

Even if Shoko doesn't understand everything he's saying, she does get he's being kind to her.

"Thanks. I'll try again." She says. She starts again, this time playing more loudly and beautifully.

It's like all her music is all you can hear. Shoko's smiling, as Touma is clapping to her tune.

A perfect harmony. He plays along with her on his piano.

Harmony indeed.

The End

**Just cute little moment with Shoko.**

**I feel bad that she doesn't get a much bigger part, but this is what I could do.**

**Give those who are shy and in a low point, the courage they need to be picked up.**


	3. Len x Tulip or Tula

Tula/Tulip x Len

Tula was finishing her homework to hurry and get to the roof. She couldn't be late. And she couldn't let, him, get there again.

"Tula." Her teacher called.

"Yes?"

"You are in a rush I see. But you need to take your time, or you'll fail your math test. I get you are a great violinist, but you need to think of your school work as well."

She did. She was a straight A student. Unlike the other one, who was a B and A student.

"Alright." She just said to get her teacher off her back.

As her teacher left for her to work, she quickly finished and hurried to the roof.

"I just hope I'm not to late." She said.

She ran up the stairs to get to the roof of the school.

"I'm here." She said as she opened the door.

She saw not her friend, but him. "Len."

She said straightening herself out. She had to be a lady to some people.

"Your here." he scoffed. "I was hoping you wouldn't come."

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Your friend said I had to be up here with you. Sorry. I'm your practice partner for the day." He said.

Tula couldn't believe this.

"How?! You of all people?!" She asked.

"He just asked. Not like I had a choice. The teacher thought it best if you practiced with me too. Someone to keep you on your toes." He explained.

Tula scoffed. She brought out her violin and faced away from him. She begin to play. It was soft and sweet at first. Before it changed. She went faster and faster.

"You really are bad." He said.

"We aren't at YOUR school anymore." She said.

She did have a point, but, Len was right. She sounded off. And it was bad.

Taking a deep breath she changed her pace and tried to focus on her hands.

Steadying herself. She played more softer and calmer.

"That's better." Len told her while playing his own.

Tula was getting annoyed with him. "Don't tell me how to play." She snapped.

Len scoffed. "That self adsorbed are we?"

"Please. I'm not like you. I have a pure passion for my violin. You treat it like it's a tool to win everything at your finger tips." Tula played a little faster.

Len then changed his tune. He went fast as well to match hers.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks.

"Because I'm trying to help you." He said.

"Why do you care? You have your own school. This is mine." She snapped.

She stopped playing. Facing his back. "Just tell me why you really are here. I know my friend wouldn't let you teach me any-"

"I asked him." That voice was one Tula never thought she'd have to hear.

Turning to the door it was Kahoko Hino.

"Why?!" She asked.

"Because your lack of faith." She said.

Tula stood there stunned. "You have much passion. Heart and soul, however, you don't have any faith in yourself. I went through that too. It's how I broke my violin." She explained.

"I didn't believe in myself, I relied too much on how others played. Not my own way. You need to have faith in yourself in order to play well." She said.

Tula froze where she stood. "How? How could you understand? You didn't even play the thing till you were asked to!"

"That's enough." Len spoke. "If you don't have faith in yourself, your talent, will rot away." He said coldly.

"You know where to find me, when you feel ready to learn." He said, walking past Hino.

Tula made fists. How could he? How dare he?

"I'll make my music my own." She claimed.

The End

**Just a little competition.**

**Everyone has their pride, help others who need to learn that pride isn't everything.**

**Hope you liked it.**


	4. Ryotaro x Iris

Iris x Ryotaro

Iris was practicing her violin with her friends.

"Iris. Your going to fast again." A girl said.

"You have no sense of teamwork." Said a boy.

Iris rolled her eyes. "I just want to get to the songs that are more fast and upbeat. Sorry." She says.

"If you keep doing this we are going to have to kick you out." They said.

Iris knew she was being impatient. But she couldn't help it. She just wanted things to be over. She loved her music, but unlike her friends, she didn't want it t consume her whole life away like it did to her parents.

"Iris. Take this seriously."

"I'm done. You keep going. I need a break." She said sighing.

Taking her things she walked out the door.

Reaching the end of the hallway, she could hear her friends playing. They sounded a lot better without her.

She was just holding them back. And she didn't like being stuck in a booth room for too long.

"Why did you have to leave brother?" She asks herself looking up out the window, seeing the blue sky.

Iris walks down the way and finds herself at the center stage.

Looking out at the empty seats, she remembered being up here for the first time.

She and her brother were the perfect team for four years. Then he had to leave.

Leaving her all alone to battle for a new partner, and her own friends for being too serious.

It was like she was back in middle school all over again. And she hated it.

"What brings you here?" Asked a voice.

Turning behind her was Ryotaro.

The pianist who played for Kahoko Hino.

"I'm here getting fresh air." She said.

"You know your not supposed to be here."

"Whatever. I don't care. You don't even go to this school." She said.

He chuckled. "Maybe. But I'm here."

Iris scoffs. "I'm Iris."

"Ryotaro."

"I know who you are. You are good."

"And you are impatient." He says.

"So be it. It's who I am. I'm not like others who prefer the role of winners and losers. I like being the one who has fun while enjoy her time playing the melodies of the world." Iris is the one who enjoys making it and playing it. Not winning and losing to others.

"I see. Your like me. You like being free then." Ryotaro said.

"My brother always played the piano freely. He learned all by himself. Just like I did. No teachers but myself. That's how you learn properly. When having fun." Iris says.

Ryotaro smiled at her. He then walked over to the piano that was there, and began to play.

Iris didn't move, just listened to the sounds.

It was like water and wind, gliding through the stadium.

Once the song was over, Iris felt like falling to her knees. But she just laughed.

"You really are good." She said as she walked off stage. "Maybe you can be my new backup, next time I feel like doing something not fun." She said waving goodbye.

Ryotaro just laughed. "Maybe. Your brother is proud of you. Iris."

The End

**That's it. Hope you liked this little short.**

**Not a lot of people like winners and losers, there are those who just want to have fun doing what they love.**


End file.
